watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyberdriver/Walkthrough
The mission Cyberdriver is one of the first that you will be going on. It begins with an easy task, go to the Hackerspace and watch a movie trailer. For the complete video, scroll down. Mission Hack into HMP Studios After watching the trailer, the group comes up with a plan. Your first goal is to drive to the studio lot, which should be pretty simple to accomplish. Once there, you'll proceed on foot to the main building. Most missions in Watch Dogs 2 can be handled quietly, or with a lot of bullets. Once you get near the building, head to the South side, where you will find some wooden overhangs, and some vending machines. Climb up the vending machines, then jump onto the wooden overhangs to gain access to the open area above. Once you're up top, head towards the door and you'll see a vent. Get out the Jumper, go through the vent and immediately turn right to see a console on the wall. Interact with it, and it'll give you access to the door. Open the door, and head left. There is a guard here, so knock him out with a melee attack. Taser is also an option of course, but enemies only stay stunned for a couple minutes. With the guard down, enter the room he was protecting to get the emails. With the emails obtained, head towards the door on the left of this room. There will be a guard patrolling just outside it, as well as several on the ground level. This part can be tricky, so time your exit well. You want to pop out of the door and immediately take down the guard who is beside it. Ideally, no one spots this happening, and you can carry on without issue. If someone does happen to notice you, they will come up stairs to investigate. If this happens, simply wait at the top of the stairs, and then run up to melee them when they get close. When the coast is finally clear, follow this upper level pathway around the building, until you get to the raised subway car. There will be some people here, but they shouldn't spot you. Hide in the back, and from a distance, hack the computer to gain some access keys. Once you have that key, walk to the other side of the set where you'll find a door. Walk through, then quickly cut left before the civilians ask any questions. You'll now be overlooking the room containing your next objective. Make sure to do a quick sweep of the area visually before jumping down, as a guard sometimes patrols this area. When you're certain it's clear, jump down and enter the room to get the movie script. The door should unlock for you since you got the access keys earlier. Once you have the script, you will need to leave the area. You can try going back the way you came, or simply make a dash for a nearby exit. If you're seen, simply keep running, since this is the end of the mission and there's no point in sticking around for a fight. Steal The Car The next part of the mission requires you to steal the CyberDriver car. Step one will be meeting the informant, which isn't difficult at all, as he is simply camping out on a roof. Once you have the information, proceed a couple blocks to where the main part of the mission takes place. This part of the mission is pretty forgiving, because no matter how quiet you are, the moment you steal the car you gain a lot of police attention. With this in mind, we suggest you simply stun one or two of the guards who are directly in your path to the car, then simply run up to the truck doors and get inside the vehicle. Once the cutscene ends, you'll be in the car with a huge police chase happening. The goal here is to lose the cops. Depending on your upgrades, this can be easy or quite difficult. If you've already purchased a lot of upgrades, you can use them to crash the cop cars and lose them quickly. If however you're running this mission very early, then you'll likely have limited options. In this case, you'll need to use the environment to help you flee from the police. There is no one way to lose them, but here are some tips: The cops are clumsy drivers, so tight alleys and jumps will have them awkwardly crashing into things. The helicopter can't spot you if you manage to tuck under some overpasses, or in tunnels. No matter how fast you go, the cops will usually keep pace, so simply out running them isn't a good plan. Also, keep an eye on the minimap. It shows cops ahead of you and on side streets. Do your best to pick streets that don't have cops on them when driving around. Once you reach Escaping status, stop driving recklessly and try to find a quiet place to hide your car. Small alleyways, underpasses, or behind a bunch of other vehicles are all great spots. Once you lose the cops, you'll simply have to drive the car to Wrench's garage to finish this part of the mission. Don't worry, if you pass cops they won't suddenly start chasing you again. Finding Key Data The next part of the mission is a quick section. You need to go grab some Key Data from a parking garage. Head there, and you'll find a small room with three guards inside it. Don't open the large door and instead go around to the side. Open it, but don't go in and instead interact with the electrical box to knock out the guard. If it gets both guards, great! If not, the second will come over, so immediately taser him. The third guard should not recognize any of this is happening, so once the first two are down, you can rush the third guard and taser him as well. With all three guards knocked out, grab the Key Data then head back to Wrench. Perform The Stunts The last part of the mission is the easiest part of all. All you need to do is drive the car around town, making sure to stick to the designated path. After a short time, the cops will begin chasing you. They shouldn't pose an issue, and you can always use the turbo boost to keep ahead of them. Ultimately, as long as you stay on path and don't blow up, it's quite easy to complete this part of the mission. After you reach the goal, several cutscenes will play and the entire Cyberdriver mission will be complete. Video Sources *IGN Category:Watch Dogs 2 mission walkthroughs